School Day part2
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: When ya got a short story you finish it soon. But Joe is the funniest here! ^_^


  
School Day part 2  
  
You know what this is about...  
  
*****  
  
*later after lunch*  
  
::T.K.'s journal::  
(scribly) Kari came up to me at lunch. I made a complete fool of myself. First of all I  
spilt my milk all over her when she sat down. Then when she scooted closer to me I freaked  
out and ran for it. Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot. I should ask Matt about it but  
'you may not have known this' he'd make me feel even worse. He'd be like "My little bro   
likes my best friends little sister." But let me tell ya he'd run straight to Tai's and   
bring Kari over to my house. He'd blab then run off. Well I gotta go.  
Takeru  
  
::Joe's journal::  
Dear diary,  
Shoot! I did it again! Journal! Journal! Journal! Okay so anyway I talked with Carine at lunch!  
I REALLY think she likes me! She took her fudge brownie and smeared it across my shirt!  
Oh I'm gonna die! She likes me! *swoons* I'm in heaven. Plus Mimi threw another eraser  
at me! This time it had a picture of the game hangman! I think she wants to play with  
me! ^_^ Oh I just can't get over it! They LOVE Me! Maybe I should dress up. No I have a GREAT  
idea!  
Jyou  
(trust me you'll LOVE Mimi's entry of what he does...)  
  
::Kari's journal::  
I made an idiot of myself! T.K. must think I'm sooooo stupid! When I sat down next to  
him at lunch I sat on a nail and ran around the WHOLE school screaming my butt was  
on fire. It wasn't but still. One word so advice. NEVER MENTION YOUR BUTT WHEN YOU'RE  
RUNNING AROUND THE SCHOOL! Then after he spilt HIS milk on me (he spilt his milk on me!)  
I didn't do anything! I just sat there and smiled at him. Then when I moved closer to him  
he ran. I must of had something hanging from my nose or something. I KNEW he hated me! I just  
never thought hated me that much. Well I'm in the waiting room. So idiot is screaming for his  
mommy because he needed to get a cat scratch shot. What a baby.*watches in horror as door slams  
open and Matt runs out screaming for his mom* I gotta go.  
Hikari  
  
::Tai's Journal::  
I already said Sora was hot and pretty and all that. Well I'm thinking about entering the talent  
show. Mimi is. I think I'll sing. Listen to these phrases I put together that might be  
good for my song...  
"Beat the heat with the DigiBeat! I'm gonna belt out this song on how cool I am and how  
dumb Matt is! Sing it man! Oh how cool am I? AWESOME! How cool is Matt? No way! I'm the best!   
From the entire west! Come on baby BELT IT OUT!"  
Ya like? If I can just get a band...  
Taichi  
  
::Izzy's Computer Journal::  
Okay got the school test scores. So far I've made fifty bucks. Not bad if I do say so myself.  
The answers are...  
A  
B  
C  
A  
D  
F  
H  
A  
I'm gonna memorize these and ace the school test! ^_^ I'm bad and proud of it. But I've heard of  
a master plan Joe has made to get Mimi and Carine to like him! I wonder what it is...  
Koushiro  
  
::Sora Journal::  
  
Dear Journal,  
I'm entering the talent contest. I hear Tai will be entering. We could do a duet together!  
*swoons* Ah. What a babe. He's SUCH a man. I'll go girl if he says he loves me. I'll even  
help my mom out at her flower shop.  
(now how are we so sure THAT'S not why she helps her mom out in season two? MAYBE!)  
He's a hunk, he's sooooo dreamy! I'll wear a dress with lipstick and makeup for him!  
Well maybe not but still I'll do ALOT for him. Kiss me Tai! *makes kissing noises*  
Sora  
  
::Matt's Journal::  
  
I'm hiding in the school dumpster. Now I know why five kids went home sick after they ate lunch  
yesterday. But still that needle scared me to death! I saw Kari when I ran out of the nurse's  
office. I can still see the needle. I think it will haunt me in my dreams. A BIG needle  
walking up to me. He squirts some juices and laughs at me. *just then the principle opens up  
the dumpster and sees Matt. Matt jumps out still holding his journal and runs off*  
JOE! You should see Joe!  
Yamato  
  
::Mimi's Journal::  
  
I feel ill. I was talking with Carine when suddenly Joe runs up to us. But he was STREEKING!  
HE WAS RUNNING AROUND SCHOOL NAKED I TELL YOU! NAKED! I'm gonna need therapy. *Joe runs by  
laughing like an idiot* God have mercy on this poor boys soul!*Carine yells at Joe  
"PU ON SOME PANTS!"* He's gone nuts. I think I'm gonna barf. *throws up* I gotta go. I'll  
check back in after school. OH GOD! *throws up again*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
*****  
  
After school next time! The streaking part just came to me! Hope ya'll like it! But PLEASE  
review! ^_^  
~*Gato Girl #7*~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
